Upping The Ante
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Hijack/Frostcup - Casino/Gambling AU - Jack is a troubled gambler who frequents his local casino all too often. Hiccup is a card dealer, who happens to enjoy seeing Jack almost every night of the week. He's developed a secret crush over the years for the white haired man. Will he act on the crush? What will happen when Jacks addiction gets the best of him? Read and find out.


**A/N: So here I am again, writing stories. c: Enjoy.**  
**  
AU: Casino AU.  
Dealer!Hiccup x Gambler!Jack**

**Warning: Foul language, possible adult situations in up coming chapters, Gambling addictions, & alcohol. Slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Hiccup. If I did, How To Train Your Dragon & Rise Of The Guardians would be rated R.**

* * *

The stakes were high, the dim lighting of the room and loud sounds seemed to be drowned out by the intense gaze that he was sharing with the dealer. A chilling icy blue versus a beautiful emerald green.

"Are you sure, Jack?" The dealer asked, an amused look in his emerald eyes and a smile that was slipping it a smirk on his face.

Jack glared, the expression on his face determined, "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here right now, would I Hiccup?" His voice was laced with agitation, his fingers drummed impatiently against the table.

"If I recall correctly, the last time you said that you lost all you had."

"Just put down the damn card, already!" Jack was over Hiccup's stalling and was ready to hurry up and leave the table the annoying auburn haired man was working at.

"Ooooo..." Hiccup looked at the card and made a face, "It's an ace. Guess it's your lucky day." He chuckled lowly.

Jack smiled for a second before flipping Hiccup off. "You're a sneaky little bastard." He collected his winning.

"What can I say? It's my job." Hiccup shrugged, grinning.

Most nights were like this, Jack would play at Hiccup's table, Hiccup would tease him about past loses and jack would go home with either more than he lost or nothing. Jack and Hiccup had known either other for years, yet the only time they acknowledged each other was when Jack had gone to the Casino after work. Hiccup enjoyed his job, mostly because he would be able to see the gorgeous white haired man. The way he would bite his lip while thinking, the angry glares and the harsh words, he loved it all. There was no other way Jack would even look in his direction. He had watched Jack play at other tables while on break, he never even tried to talk to the other dealers. The fact that Jack only talked to him made him feel special.

Jack got up and stalked over to the bar, sitting down and ordering a drink.

Hiccup glance cross the room, motioning for the pit boss to come over to the table. He asked if he could take a quick break and he was granted his wish, a perky blonde took his place as dealer. He walked over the bar, sitting a seat down from Jack, who was downing a shot.

Jack looked at him questioningly, "Didn't know you drank, Freckles."

"So we're using nicknames now? And, to answer your question, no I do not."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not. I don't really care for alcohol." Hiccup called the bartender over, ordering a simple glass of water. The drink was set in front of him a few moments later. "So Jack, tell me about yourself." Hiccup crossed his legs in a rather feminine fashion as he picked up his glass of water and took a sip.

"And why exactly should I tell you anything considering how rude you are to me when I'm at your table?" Jack retorted.

"Oh come on, Jack. I only kid around. I was hoping we could be friends." Hiccup subconsciously pouted slightly.

"Whatever, Freckles." Jack looked away. "I'm addicted to gambling, I like alcohol and I live in a small two bedroom apartment. That detailed enough for ya?"

Hiccup nodded, "I suppose it's my turn to share. I'm considering a career change, I work in a coffee shop during the day and I live in a one bedroom loft with my cat Toothless." He took another sip of his water.

"Sounds interesting." Jack replied, he hadn't exactly been paying attention.

Hiccup sighed, glancing at the clock, it was almost midnight. His shift ended at midnight. He glanced at Jack, "Need a ride home?"

Jack nodded. He couldn't afford a car, so he usually walked everywhere, thankfully everywhere he needed/wanted to go wasn't too far from home.

"..Would you rather just crash at my place? I know that sounds weird but it's really late and um. It's be easier if you just came home with me." Hiccup felt stupid, why had he just asked that.

Jack stared at him for a moment before answering his question, "Sure."

Hiccup's heart caught in his throat, his eyes widened slightly and he froze. Jack just simply raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd say yes." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, he stood and Jack did as well.

Hiccup exited the casino, Jack tailing quietly behind him as he walked to his car. He slipped in the driver's seat as Jack climbed into the passenger's seat, buckling his seat belt. Hiccup started the car, buckling up as well. Jack fiddled with the radio as Hiccup pulled out of the casino parking lot.

Jack hummed along to sweater weather by the neighborhood as Hiccup pulled up in front of the coffee shop he worked his day job at. He parked and got out, locking his car as he pulled the keys to the coffee ship from his pocket. The coffee shop belonged to his father, who had given him the loft above as a home. He unlocked the shop door, holding it open for Jack, who had followed him. Jack stepped in and Hiccup did the same, locking the door behind them. He grabbed Jack's arm, leading him over to a set of stairs instead of turning on the light. They walked up the stair together and into the loft space Hiccup called home. A black cat scampered over to them, staring at Jack for a moment before rubbing up against his master's leg. "Well this is it." Hiccup glanced at Jack who was looking around.

The loft contained a large main window, overlooking the area, the city lights looked lovely from up there, sheer white curtains fluttered in the breeze from the fan. A nice sized white couch was in the commons area, decorative black throw pillows on each side, a glass coffee table in front of it. A kitchenette was to the left and a doorway was to the right. Hiccup walked to the door, opening it and stepping into his room, motioning Jack to follow. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall, a dresser sat off to the left.

Hiccup dug through the dresser, pulling out a pair of sleep pants, a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He handed the sweat pants to Jack, "The bathroom is near the kitchen, you can sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch."

Jack nodded, "Couldn't we just sleep together? I'd hate to take your bed from you."

"Of.. Of course we could. I just didn't think you'd want to."

"You tend to think wrongly about me often." Jack walked off to the bathroom.

Hiccup changed quickly and crawled into bed, pulling the covers around himself. Jack returned moments later, shirtless wearing the sweat pants he'd been given. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at Jack's sculpted body, his perfect abs, smooth pale skin tone and V-lines.

"Liking whatcha see?" Jack asked, crawling into bed next to Hiccup.

Hiccup blushed, "You could say that... Well goodnight, Jack."

Cold arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against Jack. "Goodnight Freckles." Jack muttered, spooning Hiccup.

Hiccup was shocked, Jack was so loving towards him in that moment, it was strange. He could've sworn he was dreaming but he wasn't. He decided to enjoy this while it lasted, shutting his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So it's not great but I may continue it depending on if people actually like it. I got info on casinos from my mom as I wrote this. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Critiques are much appreciated as well as favorites. Good bye my lovely readers. Expect more AU works soon.**


End file.
